


Measuring Sticks

by Darlena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Awesome Laura Hale, Based on a Tumblr Post, Eternal Sterek, I Blame Tumblr, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Overhearing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlena/pseuds/Darlena
Summary: Purely based on that tumblr post where a sister overhears her brother arguing with a friend about who would be the top, then comparing dicks, and then promptly fucking.....I'm sorry I'm not sorry.....





	Measuring Sticks

When Stiles looks back, he can totally see how was all his fault. They were hanging out at Laura's and Derek's loft when Stiles started this whole conversation of ‘who would top if we were gay?’

It didn’t really start out like that, he thinks, it started more as ‘if you were gay what would your ideal other half be like?’ and quickly devolved. 

                                                               ဎෂපපෂဎ

“My ideal man?” Derek asked confused, “Why would I even think about that Stiles? Seriously when is it ever going to apply to my life.”

“Derek, my dude! These are things you need to know about yourself!” Stiles waved his arms wildly and almost fell from where he was perched on his back on the edge of Derek’s bed. 

“First of all, don’t call me dude. Second of all, why is this something I need to know?” Derek turned back to his book, fully intending on ignoring Stiles for at least ten minutes. 

“Duuuuuuuuude, you wanna know who my ideal man is?”

Derek said nothing hoping that maybe Stiles will shut up about this whole train of thought. Unfortunately he knew Stiles too well to really expect him to drop the subject so easily.

“My ideal man,” Stiles started thoughtfully, “would probably be taller than me. I think it’d be cool if he had tattoos. My man would have strong convictions and not be an idiot. He’d definitely be able to tolerate my awesomeness-” Derek snorted but Stiles kept talking like he didn’t hear anything. “He’d be fit, and definitely attracted to me.” Stiles paused in thought for a second and Derek couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Stiles you’d literally sleep with anybody that looked in your general direction.”

Stiles looked up in faux offense, “I would not!” He slapped a hand on his chest dramatically. “I would sleep with my tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend with tattoos!”

Derek raised an eyebrow judgmentally, “You know, I can’t tell if you’re doing this on purpose or not but you’re describing me.”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but Derek pinned him with a look and Stiles closed his mouth with a click. It was blessedly quiet for a few minutes and Derek went back to reading his book. When Stiles spoke again he said quietly, “How would that even work between us? Like, if we  _ were _ gay?” Derek looked up in surprise at Stiles who was looking at Derek’s ceiling avoiding Derek’s eyes. 

“Stiles, what are you… what?” He didn’t know what to say back. 

Stiles shuffled on the bed rolling over until he was on his stomach and began to fiddle with the sheets. “Well, I mean, if we were gay and willing to have sex, how would we… go about it?”

He darted a quick glance up at Derek’s face and, not seeing any negative emotions in his eyebrows kept talking. “Okay so, like obviously it’d be amazing any way we did it but, who would be the top? How would we decide that? Rock paper scissors?”

Derek felt like his face was burning but he had to respond. “I thought it was rule of thumb for size to decide that.”

Stiles nodded thoughtfully ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, “Just to be clear you’re talking about size of the…”

“Yes Stiles! The dick! I’m talking about the size of the dick!” Derek facepalmed.

“Okay well I just wanted to be clear, you could have been talking about body size or hand size or-”

“Stiles! Why would I be talking about hand size?”

Stiles only response was to get even redder and squirm a bit. Derek took a deep breath trying to act like an adult and as calmly as he could said, “Well, I think it’s obvious who’d top, I think we both know I have the bigger dick between the two of us so I’d be topping.”

Stiles whipped his head up and exclaimed, “Well, I’m think  _ my _ dick is definitely bigger than yours!”

There was a long silence as they stared at each other and Stiles made the first move, slowly getting off the bed and standing in front of Derek one hand loosely on the button of his jeans never breaking eye contact almost daring him to follow. Derek sat there for a second longer, but curiosity and maybe something else niggled at him until he couldn’t stand it any longer and got up to stand almost chest to chest with Stiles. The tension in the room was palpable, the sounds of their pant zippers loud in the room. Stiles breath caught in his throat as he pulled himself out, knowing that Derek was doing the same to himself was- he exhaled shakily and looked down.

He grinned looking at the both of their cocks held close together, Derek’s cock a nice olive tone which is in fact smaller than Stiles’ dick. 

Derek is quiet for a bit, then quietly murmured, “Goddamn Stiles you’re fucking _ hung _ .” 

Stiles can’t think of anything to say other than ‘I told you so.’ or ‘I know’ but that would ruin the mood and he doesn’t think that’d be a good thing so for once in his life, he stays quiet. Bringing his other hand to Derek’s arm, he squeezes gently and trails his hand down to the Derek’s cock, not touching it but resting lightly on the hand wrapped around the cock. 

Derek’s breathing was getting noticeably heavier and his hand tightened on his cock. Stiles’ internal monologue of ‘ _ Holyshitholyshitholyshit _ ’ was interrupted when Derek looked back to Stiles face, eyes bouncing from his eyes to his mouth and back looking unsure. Stiles leant forwards until their chests were touching and put his face up almost daring him to kiss him. Stiles would have rathered kissing him directly but Derek was still taller than him, the fucker. 

Derek’s dick twitched in their hand- _ holy fuck his dick twitched and Stiles felt it because he is holding it _ \- and Derek leaned down into the kiss. Stiles’ mind blew up and he grabbed onto Derek’s nape with the hand that was holding his dick to pull him in closer. 

The kiss was gentle, almost chaste at first but, one of them Stiles doesn’t know who, opened up that much more and they just sank into it, tongues sliding together and teeth at lower lips. When they finally broke for a breath, Derek bent over to bite and lick at Stiles’ neck and Stiles, who has a very sensitive everywhere and a very vocal voice moaned loudly.

“God, oh  _ god _ Derek this is- _ ngh _ \- so hot.  _ Ohmygod _ the hottest thing to ever-  _ ghh _ !”

Derek broke away from Stiles’ neck for a moment to say “Hotter than that girl, what’s her name Kaylie? Karla?” 

“So much hotter Derek, she doesn’t even- I want to fuck you Derek.” Stiles cut himself off excitedly. 

Grabbing Derek’s dick enthusiastically trapping Derek’s hand in between he started stroking firmly, making Derek bury his head into Stiles’ shoulder and shudder. “May I Derek? Please? I’ll make it so good for you, _ god _ , I’ll make you cum so hard.”

Derek nodded his head and pushed them both back to the bed, Stiles taking his pants off as he goes. 

“Lube and condom?” Stiles asks Derek getting a finger pointed at the bed stand. 

By the time Stiles grabs them, Derek is completely naked and waiting impatiently.  _ ‘Damn but if he doesn’t make a beautiful sight though. _ ’ Stiles looked him over, flushed face, ears red, sprawled out on the bed legs wide open, watching Stiles moving around through slitted eyes, and stroking his cock in long firm pulls. Stiles couldn’t get on the bed fast enough, ripping his shirt off not very gracefully and went straight to Derek’s mouth for more of those kisses. 

He might as well be melting with how hot he felt, the heat in his groin trying to make him speed things up, but Stiles wanted to go slow. To show Derek how good of a lover he can be so maybe they can do this again, show him that he was so okay with this and maybe more. 

Stiles traveled down Derek’s body stopping for a bit at his clavicles and then his nipples, sliding his tongue down farther to the dip of his hips. Biting and sucking bruises into them, Derek squirming and making soft noises, and hands fisted into the blanket near his head knuckles white. Stiles smiled when he felt Derek’s dick jump and hit his chest, making eye contact as he slid down to mouth at Derek’s dick. Stiles reached over to lube up his hand and started to massage around Derek’s hole, getting him loose until he finally slipped a finger in. 

Derek was making whimpering noises and shuddering, gasping when Stiles finally made it to two fingers, then three, and finally a fourth. When Stiles started curling his fingers inside obviously searching for the prostate Derek reached down to stop him, “S-Stiles please, I c-can’t- much longer.” He gasped, chest covered in a sheen a sweat. “Need you, need you now!” 

Stiles too was holding on by a string, panting as he fought no to touch himself. “Okay,  _ god _ okay.”

He fought with the condom with slippery hands and finally got it on, “You ready Der?” 

“Do it Stiles, fuck!” Derek rolled over onto his stomach and pushed up onto his knees and arched his back to present his ass. Stiles had to take a second to squeeze Derek’s ass in awe before aiming and pushing in.

“Oh jeeezzusss” Stiles moaned as he slowly thrust all the way in. Derek was silently gasping into the pillows, “Derek you okay?” Stiles asked rubbing soothingly at his sides. “S-Stiles..” Derek pushed his hips back until they were flush with Stiles’ hips. “More Stiles.” Derek ordered voice muffled but firm. “Sir yes sir!” Stiles joked and started slowly pumping his hips. 

‘ _ Is this really happening???’  _ Stiles took in the sight of this beautiful man and thrust his hips harder, “Derek, you feel so good. Do you even know how damn beautiful you look? How much I want you to feel good?” He leaned over Derek one hand on his hip and the other on the mattress for balance, moving up to bite at his back tattoo and neck muscles. Derek groaned in response meeting his thrusts with his hips. They began to thrust faster, getting more desperate for their climaxes. Stiles felt himself nearing the edge and not wanting to cum without Derek slid his hand to Derek’s cock, giving quick tight thrusts. Derek’s hips stuttered and tried to moan out a warning to Stiles. “Stiles!  S-so close… not gonna-  _ oh god _ ” Derek’s body tightened on Stiles as he came which pulled Stiles right over the edge with him. They both slumped over twitching with oversensitivity and panting in exertion. Stiles having the mind to pull out gently and tie off the condom, then he rolled back to Derek and laid behind him as the big spoon. Derek began to laugh tiredly as he rolled over to face Stiles. 

“Didn’t know you had that in you Stiles.” Derek said, soft smile on his face. Stiles snuggled into Derek’s chest and said, “I have more than just that in me,” then looked up at Derek’s face, “that is if you want to do that again. I’m totally okay with more sex you know me, but maybe we could be a little more- I mean not that this is amazing it really is! But I also like the emotional part of a relationship- not that- I mean of course I want a relationship wi-”

Derek cut off Stiles’ rambling wilt a chaste kiss. “I’d really like to be in a relationship with you Stiles.”

“Really? I mean that’s great, yay!” Stiles hesitated and then laid a firm kiss on Derek’s lips. When he pulled back he was smiling.

They wiped off Derek’s cum with Stiles’ discarded shirt then laid down and got comfortable.

“Go to sleep Stiles.” Derek said yawning and settled in further, Stiles doing the same. “Night Derek.”

Yeah this was all Stiles fault but he’s not upset about it. Not upset at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this is sometime after Stiles goes to college. Laura is alive for this fic definitely but beyond that make up your own A/U. I put no thought into the world other than this.  
> Also I realise that Laura isn't in this at all, I might make another story from Laura's POV..


End file.
